1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the presentation and/or storage of memorabilia and/or other elements. In particular, the present invention relates to dynamic systems and methods for presenting and/or storing memorabilia and/or other elements.
2. Background and Related Art
Photographs can be placed in albums of varying styles, where they are mounted for viewing on one or more pages in a format resembling a book. Such book-like formats are photo albums or scrapbooks that permit the convenient storage of photographs.
While book-like formats are currently available, challenges still exist. One such example is that in some book-like formats the photographs are simply placed into the photo album without much variation. Accordingly, the presentation remains lacking. Another example is that while some book-like formats have been used to provide a personal touch to the overall look of the page layout, a challenge exists in the ability to provide new, refreshing and creative looks to the pages.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to assist persons mounting photographs, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.